


Earth To Spaceboy

by Catskins



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Luther gets a boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catskins/pseuds/Catskins
Summary: Luther - living his entire life in the shelter of Reginald and never getting to live for himself - Is finally free when the Hargreeves siblings find themselves back in 2019. In their own timeline. He can finally explore himself, see who he is and learn to accept himself... with the help and care of his siblings.
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Earth To Spaceboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is set differently to how TUA S2 ended, yes there will be spoilers. Ben is gone, there is no alternate Ben. They weren't allowed to bring the S/O's along but they are in 2019, no apocalypse.

The Hargreeves Siblings landed back in 2019, inside the familiar and somewhat haunting halls of the Umbrella Academy. They all groaned as they tried to recover from jumping through time.  
  
"Oh, god." Luther doubled over, using the table they were circled around as a rest. "What day is it?" He groaned out, pointing to a newspaper that was in front of Five. Five picked it up in a hurry, his eyes widening. "April 2nd, 2019! The day after the Apocalypse." He shook the newspaper to emphasise his point... they did it, it took two horrendous and traumatising weeks for him, not including the fifty years he spent actually in it. They had finally outrun the Apocalypse... his siblings and him were _finally_ safe.  
  
"So, we stopped it?" Allison stood there in shock, turning to her sister.  
  
"Oh, my god... so it's over?" Vanya asked.   
  
"Did we... actually succeed at something?" Klaus asked as he straightened himself out, a smile growing on his face. "That's incredible!"  
  
All of the siblings started to laugh, slowly celebrating the fact that they finally got back home... after three long years for some. Klaus went to hug Vanya, crouching down to reach her small stature. "I don't know about you guys... but I need a drink." He said, Luther agreeing in the background. "In fact, I need _several."_  
  
"I'm in, I'm in." Vanya tiredly called out, watching Klaus turn to everyone else and hug them, first up was Luther.  
  
Allison looked distant, not agreeing to anything just yet. "I should go find Claire..." She sounded somewhat spacey, she had missed her daughter to death even though she loved her old life in the 60's... she loved Raymond. Now they were back, Claire was her first priority.   
  
"Oh, come on!" Luther playfully said. "Just one drink!" Two weeks ago, he would be nothing like this... he had changed a lot and drastically for the better.   
  
Allison shook her head, giving Luther a weak smile. "You guys go ahead, have fun... I'll join you next time." She said before walking toward the door, leaving them all behind for now.  
  
"OH! I know this amazing club in town... they do singles night too since we're all... missing a loved one." Klaus slyly commented, he had gone to get a drink from the bar from the living room as they spoke.   
  
Luther rolled his eyes, he had slowly been coming to terms with the fact he didn't love Allison - not in the way he thought he did - It was the only love he had ever felt, familial love horribly misconstrued from a life time of abuse and negligence, it never helped that he never got the love from his other siblings either to make him realise what it was... they were always put against each other, they were always made to fight each other until now, they can finally be the family they were meant to be. He loved them all as family, nothing more and nothing less. They finally had the chance to be a real family now and he wanted to seize that. "Let's just go." He shook his head, he knew it would be a long time until those jokes had simmered down.   
  


* * *

  
Klaus ran back to the table with all of their drinks, a huge smile on his face. He flopped himself down next to Vanya, throwing his feet onto the nearest chair. "Drink up! We have lots to celebrate!"  
  
Vanya laughed as she picked up her drink, taking a sip. "God... what are we going to do now? I can't exactly go back to all my violin stuff with these new powers." She shrugged. "I don't know what happened to Sissy and Harlan, or where they're gonna be." They would also be much older, Harlan would be older than her too now.   
  
"And Dads still dead, thank god... otherwise we'd never hear the end of everything we did in the 60's." Luther shook his head and downed his drink in one big gulp.  
  
Klaus had been about to comment on the boring mood of the conversation until he saw Luther down the entire drink, laughing and clapping his hands. "Atta boy! Keep these drinks coming, Ryan! It's on our dads card!" He called to the bartender, clearly someone he knew last time they were in 2019.   
  
Luther shook his head with a laugh, it was nice to see him smile for once... he had a rather nice smile. "I'm not getting wasted, Klaus... we're just getting a few drinks and then going home... who knows what we changed in the 60's."  
  
"Right." Klaus leaned back in the seat. "I can hear little number Five yelling at us already." He put his drink down, putting on a higher pitched voice and making himself look angered. _"You changed the timeline Klaus, You can't save your boyfriend Klaus!"_   
  
Vanya couldn't hold back her laugh, it was annoyingly accurate to their little-older brother. "No... we should stay out and drink." She confidently said. "To saving the world, our partners." She paused to smile at Klaus. "And to finally sticking it to Dad!"  
  
Another few drinks were placed in front of Luther, Ryan the barman gave him a wink as he stood up properly, getting a whisper from Klaus. "Now I can agree with the last one." Luther picked up his drink and very carefully, understanding his strength at last, clicking his drink against Vanyas.   
  
"Wait for me!" Klaus shot up, grabbing his glass and clicking it against the others, although a little bit too hard... causing a little bit of the drinks to splash against Luther.  
  
  


* * *

  
Rufus Parker walked through the club, he was a 6'4" man, fair skinned. He looked very intimidating with his wide face, cleft chin and broad nose which looked like it had been broken a time or two before by a small bit of scarring around it. He had narrow lips and small piercing grey eyes. His head was closely shaved but he had a full black beard. He had broad shoulders and toned arms, a thick torso with muscle tone and toned legs... clearly someone who worked out a lot.   
  
He frowned when his radio went off, he clipped it off of his belt to raise it to his ear, there was a complaint of a tall hairy man causing a scene with a tall skinny man and a short brunette woman. He made his way over with a heavy sigh. He'd already had to kick a few people out of the club tonight over stupid reasons, there were two fights and now a possible third. As he neared the group, he noticed the sign on one of their arms - The skinny tall man, who was drastically smaller than the tallest of the group, had a tattoo of an Umbrella... He knew exactly what that symbol meant... he used to read the books of them to his own kids.   
  
"Hey, we've received some complaints and I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Rufus deepened his voice, he always did that to seem drastically more intimidating... he already looked it but he never actually felt it.   
  
The smallest of the group, the only woman of the group, turned around and looked worried for a moment. She gulped and nodded. "Of course... I'm sorry." She softly said, slowly standing up. "Klaus, come on." She tugged the tall guys arm.  
  
"What?" Klaus laughed and shook his head. "The fun is just starting! Look at the big man!" He leaned back against Vanya, wrapping an arm around her. "He's having the most fun he's ever had, Vanny!"  
  
Luther was currently in the middle of the small dance floor, his shirt ripped off and dancing. He did look like he was having fun, Rufus read Vanyas book a few years ago as he was going through his divorce - he heard about all the atrocities they had gone through and it seemed like only one of them had done well for themselves, besides getting divorced and losing custody of their only child.   
  
"As much fun as he is having, it's a clothes on establishment. We're a bar, not a club." Rufus folded his arms, turning to Luther. "Hey, Earth to Spaceboy! Put your shirt back on."   
  
Luther turned to Rufus and his smile instantly left his face, an insecure look quickly filling its place. He picked it up from the floor but it was in tatters. "I-It's broken." He held it out, looking like a lost child or a kicked puppy.   
  
Rufus let out a heavy sigh - he never meant to upset Luther but he was just trying to do his job... a job that he didn't like in the first place. "Then you're going to have to leave. Go get a new shirt if you want to come back."  
  
Vanya quickly nodded and grabbed the shirt from Luther, she looked truly tiny by his side... over a foot smaller than him. "We're sorry..." She said to Rufus before turning to Luther. "Come on. Grab Klaus and let's go." She softly said.   
  
Luther nodded without another word, grabbing Klaus who was trying to go over to a different table and pretend to be with them. He instantly started to fight back. "Let me go, planet of the ape!" He tried to struggle, but Luther only looked more upset as they started to walk out together.   
  
As the trio left the bar, Rufus stood watching... he followed slightly to make sure that they had left. He had to hold back a small laugh as the door accidentally hit Klaus on the head as it closed, mumbling something about 'Missing Ben's nagging.' as they kept walking, the door shutting with a small slam. "Good job, Rufus... you just pissed off The Umbrella Academy. God, I hate this job." He put the radio back on his belt and frowned when he saw a wallet on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and flipped it open.  
  
_Property of Reginald Hargreeves - If found, return to D.S Umbrella Company Estate._ _Leave it with Pogo._  
  
"And now I'm going to have to face them again." He scoffed, putting the wallet in his back pocket. He wasn't exactly in the mood to run after a group of drunk people with special abilities, especially after just pissing them off... so he made a promise to himself that he'd make the effort to return it tommorrow.  
  


* * *

  
Luther had gotten home about an hour ago. Klaus had fallen asleep the moment they got through the door, so he had to put him to bed like a child... which was a perfect sense of irony since now Klaus was technically the second oldest, besides Five, thanks to all their time travel adventures. Vanya, who he now dubbed the baby of the family, took a taxi back to her apartment... he may have harassed her though texts to make sure that she got home alright. She called him once she did to reaffirm him before she fell asleep too.  
  
Everyone else who lived at the Academy had passed out besides Luther. He walked to his bedroom and almost hit his head on the door frame as he walked by. He glanced in the mirror as he passed, a lump growing in his throat. He stared at his body with a disgusted look. He never wished to become this monster that Reginald made him... He hated to look in the mirror and see the grey wrinkled skin covered in hair, his fingernails were darker than they should be and his entire body was rough. He used to be the body type you'd see in magazines, Men's health magazines and praising him for his work... in fact he had been once. Above his mirror, before Reginald sent him on the mission that nearly costed his life. He went for a photoshoot and an interview. He had never been more excited to do something in his life.   
  
The issue had been released a week before Reginald shipped him to the moon... he asked Allison to go out and buy it which she happily did, sending it via the post rather than in person. It only steadily made him feel worse and worse about himself. Being called Ape man, being called a monkey. He never agreed to any of it... and the man who did was so sick of seeing it that he sent him away so he didn't have to see it.  
  
It made Luther sick to his stomach. He grabbed the issue that had been on the wall for four years and smashed the photo frame on the ground. He plucked the issue from the broken glass and wooden frame and tore it in two, with ease. He threw them in the trash before collapsing on the bed... his bed even broke beneath him worsening his problems. 

**Author's Note:**

> As the series goes on, Luthers body issues will weaken but if I ever need to add trigger warnings before a scene to add it in - Let me know. I will do my best to update the tag warnings as well. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
